One Halloween
by 4everallways
Summary: On Halloween, it seems that everyone has something to do but Herry. He goes to the park and meets someone new. But of course, Cronus will never let the young heroes take a break... HerryXOC ONESHOT


**HEY! I'm baccckkk! well, I know i should be focussing on my other story, but i don't really have a one-track mind. I'm Jay's opposite XD. If you haven't read it, check it out! its a crossover. I warn you, the prologue is really stupid and short. the story gets better after that. Ok, so since it's close to halloween i thought i'd create a small Herry/OC centric oneshot. He's my favourite character. ****I recieved a review talking about some grammatical errors, so i decided to go back and fix that! Thanks for your constructive critisism, I'm grateful for it.**:) Ok, here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. Only my OC**

* * *

The brownstone is heavily decorated in Halloween decorations. Everyone loves Halloween. It's fun just to stay at home and watch horror movies, and chill with friends. Jay, Theresa and Odie are staying at home and doing just that. Neil had been invited to a V.I.P Halloween party. Atlanta and Archie had gone with a group of friends from school to the haunted house. They had a bet about who was going to freak out first. Atlanta had a secret plan to spray him with a hose. That only left Herry. He was to old to trick-or-treet, he didn't want to watch the movie, and he wasn't the type of person for haunted houses. So he decided to go for a walk in the park.

Walking through the park at night was a daily routine for him. It was no big deal. This Halloween was particularly cold. Tugging his jacket around him, Herry stared down at his shoes. Unfortunately, he just had to look down at that time. He collides head on with another person. "I'm so sorry," he apologizes, looking down and offering his hand to the person he knocked over.

"It's okay, I should of been watching where I was going," the figure says. Herry looks down at the petit figure of a girl about his age. Pulling her to her feet, he got a good look at her for the first time. She had straight chestnut hair that fell down her back. Her eyes are a soft greenish blue colour, and she was wearing a long grey jacket and purple scarf.

"Hey I think I've seen you around. You're Chelsea, right?" he asks looking into her eyes

"Yeah. I think I've seen you around too Aren't you one of Theresa's friends?" she says looking up and smiling at him.

"Yeah. Nice to bump into you," he says flashing her a grin.

"Yeah. I guess I'm not the only one who has nothing to do on Halloween."

"Well, I guess so. Care to walk with me?"

"Sure," Chelsea wraps her scarf farther around her neck and starts walking with him

"So didn't you say you were friends with Theresa?"

"Yeah, she's on my field hockey team. Her and Atlanta are the best players we've ever had!

"Thats so cool. You know Atlanta too?" Chelsea flashes him a smile and nods her head.

"I don't suppose you know Odie, too? He's our team manager." Herry nods his head and she laughs to herself. "Wow. Small world. So what do you do for fun?"

"The normal things. Sports, movies. Hang out with my friends. Take care of my truck."

"You have a truck?" Chelsea turns to gaze up at him curiously.

"Yeah. My Granny gave it to me. It's red."

"So that's your truck that always takes up two parking spaces!" Herry grins down at her sheepishly and nods his head.

"Sorry bout that. So, what do you drive?"

"A blue convertible."

"Really? Your car and Theresa's could be twins! minus the colour difference." He grins down at her, realizing that they already had a lot in common. Herry and Chelsea walk together and talk cheerily for the next twenty minutes. Of course, though life never wants to give the young heroes much time for happiness. A loud crash rang out from very close by. Seconds later none other than Cronus's giants emerge from the bushes, followed by the god of time himself.

"Herry, long time no see. I see you have a new friend. Agnon, get her." Herry gave Chelsea a little shove behind him

"Cronus, never failing to ruin my night. How did I not guess _you_ would show up?" Herry lunges for the giants but they both dodge and run behind him. One scoops up Chelsea as she gave a little high pitched scream, and then kicks him in the head. Out of shock, the giant lands lets her go and she lands on her feet. Herry runs after and launches himself at the giant. He brought him down easily.

"Woah," she says while staring at Herry.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of have some explaining to do." Herry grins down at her then quickly ran off and charged the other giant. Taking him down easily, He picks him up and throws him on top of the other.

"I was having fun! you might want to leave or he won't be the only one who wants to kick your butt!" Chelsea yells, and starts to walk forward before Herry grabs her arm and pulls her back. Herry quickly whips out his PMR and calls the others. About five minutes later, Jay, Theresa, Neil, Odie, Atlanta, and a very soaked and grouchy looking Archie arrived and stood next to him. He crosses his arms across his broad chest, as his friends all pull out their weapons.

"It's over, Cronus!" Jay yells at him

"I'll be going now, Ta ta!" He turns, and opens a portal and with that him and his two giants were gone.

"Every time!" Odie mutters to himself

Herry turns back to face Chelsea and grins at her shocked face.

"Now, you said you were going to tell me whats going on?" she asks him, raising her eyebrows.

"Well how about tomorrow night? We could you know, catch a movie? That is if you aren't already busy, of course." He looks down at the ground and starts to shuffle his feet. Too his shock, she walks right up to him and kisses him on the cheek. He could hear Odie and Archie snickering behind him, but he didn't care.

"I'd love to catch a movie with you. She turns around and starts to walk home. Herry lifts his hand to touch the spot where she kissed him. Maybe Cronus didn't always ruin everything.

* * *

**Whew, I'm done. I know it doesn't really have anything to do with Halloween but I wanted to do it sooooo badly! And also I do understand that its short. My other story is MUCH better. Also, half way through I realized how much i HATE writing in present tense. It makes it sound like I'm a little kid writing it. So tell me what you think! Sorry about the inconsistent tense. I was in my own world when I originally wrote this. It has been fixed. No flames, please. Okay, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
